


The Smell of Cold Stone

by Crowgirl



Series: Welcoming Silences [61]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Canon Era, Double Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: For the Twelvetide Drabbles 2017 prompt:unexpected travel.





	The Smell of Cold Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Up_A_Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/gifts).



‘Well,’ Sam says, getting out of the car and resettling her cap. ‘This is… impressive.’

 _Impressive_ isn’t the word for it, Paul thinks, looking around at the stone walls that lead up into massive buttresses with the deep arches of the slate roof between the curves. Even the cobblestones of the street are old and worn and somehow the more impressive for it. 

‘Yes, well.’ Foyle’s door slams and Paul looks over to see him looking up towards the top of the wall, hands in his pockets. He shakes his head slightly at whatever he sees and comes around the front of the car to stand beside Sam. ‘I wouldn’t be too impressed. It is just stone.’

Sam smiles, a trifle nervously, and Paul has to admit he feels more in sympathy with her than with Foyle’s bland disinterest. He’s been to Cambridge before but never on business, so to speak.

‘In any case,’ Foyle says, glancing between them. ‘We’re the ones who caught the man; I think we’re one up on the Cambridgeshire constabulary, don’t you?’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the marvellous Alan Bennett play, _The History Boys_ and is part of a comment by a character on Cambridge: "I was confusing learning with the smell of cold stone."


End file.
